Funds are requested to perform a replication of the 1999 NAMCS among willing practices and clinicians in the Colorado Research Network (Part I of this study). This information will help further characterize the Colorado Research Network, highlighting the unique aspects of the patient population and providing important background information for future grant applications. If only Part I of this study is funded, this survey will be conducted using traditional paper methods. Sampling methodology will be established at a joint conference with other practice-based research networks and AHRQ in October 2001. Funds are also requested to conduct a pilot test of electronic data collection (Part II). Part II would include the design and testing of an electronic version of the 1999 NAMCS instrument using Windows CE, pen-based tablet computers. Part II examines four research questions: (1) Can the NAMCS be reliably completed by office staff, clinicians, and patients using a pen-based tablet computer? (2) Can anonymous data from patients and medical personnel be reliably collected and linked using this electronic system? (3) Can patients help guide the process of data collection for a study using this electronic data system? (4) What is the reliability and validity of data collected by patients versus office staff versus clinicians for selected variables within NAMCS that are part of the AHRQ effort to develop standardized descriptors for PBRN research? The tablet computer system, if successful, will expand the data collection and study management options available to PBRNs. This model may be particularly helpful for longitudinal studies, which traditionally rely heavily on onsite study coordinators to guide data gathering, and for multi-site studies, which may include practices spread over large geographic areas.